mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Bonetail
Bonetail is a zombified dragon skeleton, and the older brother of Hooktail and Gloomtail. He is an optional boss found at the bottom of the Pit of 100 Trials in Rogueport, in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Unlike his brother and sister, he never talks, only howls "AROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Early life Bonetail, Hooktail, and Gloomtail were once the Shadow Queen's pets. It is implied that Bonetail was not a skeleton at this time, and as such, it is unknown what his original name was; however, in Grifty's tales, Grifty still refers to him as Bonetail. It is also possible that his name was always Bonetail (and therefore that it is coindicence that he is the one that ended up as a skeleton). It has been suggested by fans that his name was Doomtail. The Shadow Queen locked him in the Pit of 100 Trials to punish any who are bold and powerful enough to make it to Floor 100. No one ever got as far as Bonetail, and he never had anything to eat, slowly wasting away to a skeleton. It is also likely that she imprisoned him because he was stronger than her. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Mario and his partners, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz eventually reached Floor 100 of the Pit of 100 Trials and fought Bonetail. After a long battle, they defeated him, finally putting an end to the skeletal dragon, but not before he coughed up a treasure chest containing the Return Postage badge (which appears to be inside his spine). Bonetail's body has vanished the next time the player enters the room. Battle Bonetail's stats are greater than those of the Shadow Queen, at 200 HP, 8 ATK, and 2 DEF; however, he does not have any appendages that attack separately, and therefore may be easier than her, if Mario has full enough health when he reaches Bonetail (which is why enemies like Amazy Dayzees are on Floors 91-99, it is easy to level before him). Bonetail can bite or stomp the character in front, and can also heal for 20 HP, twice. He can breathe fire at Mario and his partner, which may cause a different status effect if not guarded against with A or superguarded against with B. Blue breath freezes Mario, purple shrinks him, green confuses him, and white puts him to sleep. Power Lift and Flurrie's Lip Lock (with her in front) are both very effective against Bonetail, as Flurrie can replenish HP whenever Bonetail takes it off her. Trivia *Bonetail is similar to Zombone, as the undead skeleton of a dragon, and plays a similar role to Wracktail at the bottom of a Pit of 100 Trials. *Bonetail's text box is the same as that of the Shadow Queen. *Despite his name, his tails are not bones, and are mostly identical to those of Hooktail and Gloomtail. *His attack and defense stats are the same as those of Gloomtail's. *Like the Shadow Queen, Mario only gets one Star Point for beating him. Category:Bosses Category:Optional bosses Category:Super bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door bosses Category:Pit of 100 Trials Category:Undead Category:Dragons Category:Skeletons Category:Deceased Category:Villains